


Pocałunek prawdziwej miłości ~Tłumaczenie~

by Tony_DallasEve



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Akademia Avengers, Avengers Academy - Freeform, Czary, Fluff, M/M, Magia, Nauka, Pre-Slash, Starożytny, Tost, biblioteka, cukier, dużo cukru, kot, przyjaźń, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_DallasEve/pseuds/Tony_DallasEve
Summary: Od autorki: Kiedy Tony staje się kotem, Stephen Strange nie może się powstrzymać, żeby nie zrobić mu małego... żartuOd tłumaczki: Podziękowania dla Fantasmagorii - za betę :)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akira_of_the_Twilight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/gifts), [Fantasmagoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasmagoria/gifts).
  * A translation of [True Love's Purrfect Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8557993) by [Akira_of_the_Twilight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight). 



Stephen siedział przed Ponadczasowymi Archiwami ze stosami książek po obu stronach siebie i z jednym tomem umieszczonym bezpiecznie na udzie. Już dawno doszedł do wniosku, że lepiej jest się uczyć na zewnątrz biblioteki, bo jej liczni użytkownicy robili w środku za dużo hałasu. Zwłaszcza, kiedy walczyli o jedyny znajdujący się tam komputer.

Przez moment Strange zastanawiał się, dlaczego Tony jeszcze nie zainstalował w Archiwum setek komputerów. To brzmiało jak coś, co milioner zrobiłby w pierwszej kolejności. Potem jednak czarownik wziął pod uwagę to, jak wiele czasu Stark spędza na budowie robotów i to, że milioner swój wolny czas spędzał na popisywaniu się przed każdym, kto groził jego ego (poza tymi momentami, kiedy romansował z innymi adeptami) i stwierdził, że najwyraźniej wyposażenie biblioteki znajdowało się nisko na liście priorytetów Tony’ego. Szkoda, naprawdę. Jeśli jego przyjaciel dodałby kilka komputerów więcej, może inni członkowie Akademii bardziej by go doceniali. W końcu wszyscy w kółko narzekali na to, że urządzenie jest tylko jedno.

_~ Zabiję Lokiego. Przysięgam, w momencie, w którym Thor przybędzie na kampus, zamierzam mu pomóc wykręcić Lokiemu jakiś podły numer!_

Stephen wzniósł głowę znad książki, z uśmiechem na twarzy wywołanym samym dźwiękiem głosu Tony’ego. Stark zawsze potrafił poprawić mu humor. Podczas gdy większość adeptów uważało upór i pewność siebie milionera za wkurzające, Strange sądził, że są one raczej urocze i fascynujące, zwłaszcza że były tylko cwanym sposobem na ukrycie prawdy o nim. Tony czuł się o wiele mniej bezpiecznie, niż pokazywał ludziom, a jego upór brał się z potrzeby udowodnienia swojej wartości zarówno innym, jak i samemu sobie. Całkiem rozbrajająca była też jego potrzeba uszczęśliwiania i chronienia innych ludzi. 

Stephen rozejrzał się, szukając swojego przyjaciela, ale go nie dostrzegł. Zauważył jednak czarno-rudego, cętkowanego kota, przechodzącego obok i najeżonego tak, jakby w każdej chwili był gotów z czymś walczyć. Czarownika nagle olśniło.

Kot znieruchomiał, a jego głowa odwróciła się w stronę Strange’a.

_~ Szlag… Stop! Nie. On nie ma pojęcia, że ja to ja. Wyluzuj, Tony. Nie ma mowy, żeby wpadł na to, że jesteś teraz kulką z futra._

Stephen zorientował się, że to nie _głos_ Starka słyszał, ale jego myśli. Pstryknął palcami, a książka na jego udzie zamknęła się. Odłożył ją i przekręcił się na kolana.

\- Wiem, że bywasz kapryśny i zawsze chadzasz własnymi drogami, jak kot, ale tego nigdy bym nie podejrzewał.

Czarownik wychylił się nieco, żeby dosięgnąć Tony’ego, na co ten syknął i przykucnął nisko nad ziemią. 

_~No nie! Skąd wiesz? Czyżby to dlatego, że emanuję seksem i geniuszem niezależnie od mojej postaci?_

\- Powiedziałbym raczej, że nawet magia Lokiego nie jest w stanie cię uciszyć - parsknął Strange.

Tony mrugnął, machając ogonem i wpatrując się wielkimi oczyma w rękę czarownika, ponieważ wciąż wisiała w powietrzu, i sprawiała wrażenie, jakby tylko czekała na szansę, aby dotknąć zjeżonego futra.

_~ Zamierzam uznać to za komplement._

\- Jeśli to sprawi, że poczujesz się lepiej, droga wolna. - Stephen zaśmiał się pod nosem. - Zamierzasz dalej udawać futrzanego naleśnika na ziemi, czy może podejdziesz tu i pozwolisz mi na siebie spojrzeć, i się tobą zająć?

Kot położył uszy po sobie, na co czarownik zmarszczył brwi.

\- Ktoś i tak będzie musiał na ciebie spojrzeć, Tony. Rozważając wszystkich adeptów magii, których mamy w Akademii, jestem najlepszym wyborem. I nie mówię tego tylko dlatego, że jestem Arcymagiem.

 _~ Gdybym mógł wywrócić oczami, zrobiłbym to -_ oznajmił milioner, ale pomimo tego, że Stephen się z niego naśmiewał, i tak ruszył w jego stronę.

Kiedy tylko kot znalazł się w zasięgu Doktora, ten złapał go za kark, obrócił się i wciągnął futrzaka na swoje udo. 

_~ Hej! Uważaj. To dziwne i nawet trochę bolesne._

Stephen podrapał Tony’ego za uszami na przeprosiny i robił to tak długo, aż ten wydał z siebie ciche mruczenie. Dopiero wtedy czarownik za pomocą magii zaczął badać geniusza, żeby wykryć ciążącą na nim klątwę. 

Doktor zdecydowanie nie był pod wrażeniem czaru, który wybrał Loki. Sam sposób jego rzucenia był arcydziełem - przepływ energii był płynny i nadzwyczaj dobrze współgrał z magią Tony’ego. Jednak zaklęcie samo w sobie było elementarne i mogło być usunięte nawet przez amatora.

_~ Mów wprost, doktorku. Jest bardzo źle?_

Stephen rozważył swoje opcje. Miał przed sobą nadzwyczajną szansę. Nie mógł jej nie wykorzystać.

\- To powinno być łatwe do naprawienia.

Podniósł Tony’ego za korpus, trzymając go pod pachami, i obrócił przodem do siebie. Pocałował go w usta w dokładnie tej samej chwili, w której złamał zaklęcie Lokiego. Stark zaskomlał, a jego ciało błyskawicznie wróciło z formy kociej w ludzką. Natychmiast odskoczył od czarownika, obejmując się ramionami, jakby chciał ochronić się przed czarownikiem.

\- Co to było, do cholery?!

Stephen zebrał stosy z książkami i z nimi w ramionach otworzył portal, który miał go zabrać do jego pokoju. Spojrzał na przyjaciela i uśmiechnął się.

\- Nigdy nie słyszałeś o pocałunku prawdziwej miłości, Tony?

\- Co?! - Twarz milionera momentalnie zrobiła się czerwona. - Żartujesz sobie?

Stephen zachichotał, przekraczając portal.

\- Może. A może nie. - Mrugnął do Tony’ego. - Zapytaj mnie kiedyś, a może ci odpowiem.

Stark wciąż stał z wyrazem najwyższego zdziwienia na twarzy, kiedy portal zamknął się tuż przed nim.


End file.
